


K-Project Drabbles

by Twilights_Enchantress



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilights_Enchantress/pseuds/Twilights_Enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is for my friend xLoyalTruthSeekerx about Anna and Fushimi, these are drabbles :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-Project Drabbles

You could hear the wailing cry of a babies first breath in the halls on the hospital.

It had been several hours since Anna had gone into labor and Fushimi was holding his breath at the beautiful sight before him.

Anna was holding his son for the first time, after nine and a-half months of pregnancy. No one would have ever thought that these two people could make such a beautiful baby, let alone be together. But his baby boy was living proof that all of that acutely happened.

Over the many years of their clans being on opposite sides of the spectrum, they finally learned how to work and coexist together. He was glad that they did or him and Anna wouldn't be where their are now.

* * *

Anna was finally able to sleep, for that she was glad. Being in labor for a long couple of hours had been exhausting. Though she would do it again to finally see hers and Fushimi's son.

They would have to decide a name soon because she didn't want to call him sweetie for the rest of his life. He was a mixture of them both, her red eyes and his bluish black hair.

He was so tiny but he was the most amazing sight in the world. His name was Kazuma.

* * *

**Five Years Later... (Christmas)**

Anna just finished hanging up the light when the baby monitor went off. She sighed. She loved having a baby again but this was the one thing she did not miss. The constant crying with no peace. But at the same time, she wouldn't change it for the world. As she went to go get the little Chisaki she checked in her sons room to make sure he was all right. But the sight in front of her made her smile. Fushimi had taken the day off to celebrate with his family. And right now him and their son were passed out on the floor, with toys surrounding them. As much as she liked to stay there and watch as they peacefully sleep, right now she had to go take care of her other little one. She walked down the hallway to the nursery and went to the cradle holding her little girl. Who had medium to light purple hair and red eyes, she had her daddy's features though. While holding her she looked out the window at the snow and smiled. They could go out and play in the snow later.

**Author's Note:**

> Review, Follow and Favorite if you like these dabbles!


End file.
